Secondhand
by Fuck if I know
Summary: "Kuroko would take the parts she didn't want. He'd take Akashi Seijuro any day." AkaKuro oneshot


Kuroko couldn't remember why he even tried anymore. Standing against the cafeteria wall, expression as blank as ever, his heart ached. His eyes were fixated upon a pretty girl with light honey coloured locks and eyes to match, but his thoughts were trained on the boy beside her.

Akashi Seijuro. Top of his class, captain of the basketball team, but most importantly, heir to the Akashi enterprise. At least, this was the most important to the Akashis, themselves. Kuroko, however, didn't care about any of those things. He only cared about Akashi, in himself. And of course, the girl that was constantly clinging onto the redhead's arm. It made Kuroko seethe, though he hid it well, to see such a sight.

How dare she, that girl that knew nothing of the real Seijuro, take him all to herself and leave Kuroko with nothing in return. But in reality, it wasn't her fault. Akashi's father had insisted on the two becoming a couple, as she was the heir to a very important corporation, as well. Their eventual and inevitable marriage would double, if not triple, the profits of both families.

That's all this was. A business proposal. Maybe that was why Kuroko was so mad. Of course, if Akashi had chosen someone else of his own will, Kuroko's heart would have been shattered, but at least he'd know the boy was going to be happy. He could see he wasn't happy. Even now, with his arms wrapped tightly around the girl, his smile bright and caring, it didn't reach his eyes. They were as dull as ever, a dark maroon rather than the bright crimson Kuroko had come to know.

What hurt him the most was that he knew Akashi returned his feelings. He'd told him many times before. Before this business transaction was initiated. Although they had kept their relationship strictly to themselves, they had been happy.

Now they were both miserable. But at least the Akashi family profited from their misfortune.

*****

Two months had passed since Kuroko's heart had been torn out of his chest, and things were no easier. There was, however, a kind of positive note to the situation, if one could call it that. It hadn't taken long for Akashi's feelings of sorrow to expose themselves to his new fiancee. And she hadn't taken it well.

He'd shown up to Kuroko's doorstep one night, around one a.m., a pained smile on his face. "Emiko can be a bitch sometimes..." he'd muttered. Kuroko had had the thought of slamming the door in the boy's face, showing him exactly how his heart had felt that day, but there was a light in Akashi's eyes tonight. A light he also hadn't seen since the unfortunate incident. And this is why he'd shuffled to the side, allowing Akashi to enter into his home.

As they sat with freshly made, untouched tea, facing one another in uncomfortable silence, Akashi had been the one to finally speak. And his voice had cut through the silence so sharply that Kuroko couldn't help but jump slightly at the sound, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko frowned and sat his tea aside, not looking into the redhead's matching eyes. "You don't love her..." he mumbled.

Akashi sighed and stared at his hands. "You're right. I love you. But there's nothing I can do about it."

****

A couple of weeks had passed since that night, and things were still as they had been. Akashi was always seen with Emiko, smiling as if he was truly excited about their life together, and Kuroko continued being a blank slate, keeping his grief to himself. But one thing was different. Every two or three days, Emiko and Akashi would have a fight of sorts. And every time, the redhead would show up on Kuroko's doorstep.

He really needed to stop letting him in. It wasn't doing anything for his heart. He would never truly be able to be with this man, but when he heard those words, that voice, soft as velvet and as smooth as silk, his resolve would weaken, and he'd subconsciously step out of his way to allow him into his home once more.

This was one of those nights.

The two boys sat together on Kuroko's bed, Kuroko's hand just barely overlapping Akashi's as he buried his head into his knees. "I don't want to marry her, Tetsuya. I want to marry you..."

Kuroko was silent, but his hand moved to the locks of red hair, desperately trying to soothe this man without letting him know how much his own heart was breaking.

Akashi suddenly bolted upright, spinning around to face Kuroko. With one quick motion, he'd pinned the bluenette beneath him, staring into his eyes as if it was the last time he ever would, as if he was trying to memorize every shade of blue within those depths. "Tetsuya... Let's run away together."

Kuroko blinked. Oh how he'd love to. But... "Akashi-kun, your father would hunt you down. You'd be punished beyond belief. And besides, Emiko isn't really that bad..."

Akashi's eyes flashed with anger as his expression turned to a grimace. "You're kidding, right. She's awful! She talks too much, and all she cares about is herself and her image."

"But... that's the kind of people your family likes..."

Akashi's face suddenly fell, and a new look crossed his features. Kuroko could see he finally understood what he was trying to say.

"We can't... They'll never approve of us, will they?" he muttered.

Kuroko smiled, though obviously pained, and brushed a single tear from his love's face. "No, Seijuro, they won't..."

Akashi blinked back more tears, shaking his head. "Then I'll make the most of it now." And with those words, he pressed his lips to Kuroko's silencing any protest he might of had. It was long, and desperate, and exactly what Kuroko had been longing for for so long.

And that's why, at that moment, as he lay in the arms of the boy he'd always loved, he decided he was okay with this. If Emiko didn't understand what she had in her grasp, it was her loss. But for now, Kuroko would take the parts she didn't want. He'd take Akashi Seijuro any day.


End file.
